


The Coin That You Gave

by LittleKatGirl



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKatGirl/pseuds/LittleKatGirl
Summary: Mammon was wandering around the area where the portals of the three realms connected. Beel had called Mammon, saying Belphie had gone missing during the day and had asked Mammon if he had seen him. Mammon had a general idea of where he was.A light blow of air blew onto Mammon's back, indicating a certain someone had just returned from the human world.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The Coin That You Gave

Mammon was wandering around the area where the portals of the three realms connected. Beel had called Mammon, saying Belphie had gone missing during the day and had asked Mammon if he had seen him. Mammon had a general idea of where he was.

A light blow of air blew onto Mammon's back, indicating a certain someone had just returned from the human world.

" Mammon, Mammon!" Though, before the person could finish their statement, Mammon swiveled around, his hand already upon the person's head.

" Oi, did you seriously go to the human world again?"

Belphie's hair was ruffled and messy when Mammon's hand released his hold, shocked by Mammon's appearance at the gateways between the three realms. Though the thought shooked away, and Belphie stared back.

" Eh, how you know?"

Scoffing, Mammon replied, " Of course I do. I can smell it!"

" Haha, what are you, a dog?" Belphie laughed it off before pulling something out of his pocket. " But, look at what I found while I was there!"

A round, golden item shone in Belphie hands. It was small and circular and had a metallic smell rising off of it. " What's that?"

" Humans call it gold - and they made it into their currency! Neat, right?"

" Gold, huh..." The coin in Belphie hand somehow, in some way, called out to Mammon, his heartstrings tugging a bit. Mammon, still perplexed, stared at the object, Belphie noticing.

" Mhh... Hey, Mammon, I want you to have it."

" Wha - Why?" Mammon immediately snapped out of his trance, eyes shooting for Belphie's, stumbling back a bit. The sudden gift surprised him, none of his brothers paid him much mind to him at the moment, not to mention a gift too!

" Well... they're shiny. It's also yellow like someone's..." Mammon stared at him, waiting for an answer. Belphie merely just stared at his eyes. His eyes were a mix of blue and yellow, though Belphie liked to think of his blue, a small highlight, his yellow the star, vibrant and bright among their brothers. It was beautiful, even if he thought not.

But he shook the thought off and simply said, " You, especially. Just like you! Keep it!"

~~~

The coin had flip high into the air, landing with a soft thud into Mammon's hand, repeating the action a while. Mammon was lost in thought while playing with the tiny coin. He had found it hidden behind all of his items in the box where he kept everything he valued, the memory rushing back when he had seen it. He kept it in his pocket ever since.

" Wow... you're still holding on to it?" A voice cracked the atmosphere, starling Mammon, nearly dropping the coin.

" Ack! I- I don't know whatcha talking about!" Mammon quickly stuffed the coin in his pocket, eyes wide when seeing Belphie standing at the doorframe.

Sighing, Belphie reluctantly said, " I gave you that coin, of course, I know you're holding it. Though, I imagine you sold it off by now."

" Oh... I could. Then, I'll make some extra money!"

" Scum."

" Hey! It's a joke, a joke!... I can't bear to sell it."

Hearing this response, Belphie tensed up a bit, surprised at hearing his brother's response.

" ...Why?"

Mammon softly smiled, pulling the coin out of his pocket flipping it. " It's a gift from ya. So I'll hold it as long as I possibly can."

" Eh... It sounds cheesy and gross coming from you. So gross."

" S- Shut up! But now that you mention it... how much is it now if I sell it?"

" Ugh, I knew it."

But deep down, Belphie was smiling, watching Mammon holding the coin, estimating its cost if he were to sell it, which he knew not. The coin still glimmering bright, just as it was when he first gave it to Mammon. Mammon's eyes still shone brightly as well, the coin matching his gleeful smirk.

His eyes never dull and neither his heart of gold.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi, guys! This is my first short story, I hope yall enjoyed it.  
> The story is based on a short comic that was made by @yukiire. Here’s the link to the comic. Yukiire, I hope you don’t mind me using your comic as a reference, since I needed a place to start and your comic was a great place for me to start out! Be sure to go check out their page!
> 
> Check out my Tumblr; @littlekatgirl0  
> I post more stuff on there!


End file.
